Scourge's Salvation
by Jaguarpool
Summary: Everybody thought scourge died in the battle versus BloodClan, but is this the truth? See how a second chance is given to scourge! Rated T because of some blood.
1. Chapter 1

Scourge's Salvation

Chapter 1

_Scourge awoke in a grassy clearing _covered by moonlight, Crows and jays could be heard from where he was. He got up and shook himself. He liked how the calm but swift breeze went thought his fur, giving him some freshness. Suddenly, he felt attracted to a spot behind some bushes. Finally, the curiosity won against fear, and he went behind them. Scourge gasped. The bushes hided a cliff, not so narrow, but only four or five cat-lengths wide. He took a look down the cliff. To his surprise, a river ran a few fox-lengths below. But it was no ordinary river, it was red, and scourge suddenly realized that he was looking at a blood river! "Like it?" A deep voice startled him, almost making him fall to the scarlet colored river below. He turned his head to where he heard the sound, and a jet-black cat with a tabby tail and completely dark gray face got out of the bushes. His deep brown gaze staring into his soul. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" He growled. He was sure this cat didn't belong to his Clan. "Hey, clam down!" As the words slipped out of the intruder's mouth, two more cats got out of the bushes, one was a brown she-cat with darker flecks and amber eyes, and the other was a white tom with silver eyes "I am Jet" The black tom continued "This-" He said signaling to the brown she-cat "-Is Hawk. And this-" He said, now signaling to the white tom "-Is Sharp. We've heard a lot about you, Scourge" the black tom grinned "This are your efforts" Sharp said, looking at the blood river "All your victim's blood is here" Hawk finished "Remember, this is the result of your lifetime, but it's also your responsibility" Scourge nodded. If blood had to be spilled for him to have power, then it was worth it. He was pushed out of his thoughts by a yowl. It seemed to come from the river below. He hissed. A silver-blue she-cat was being carried off by the blood current, followed by four kits. They were drowning. Suddenly, Scourge recognized them. "Rain!" He yowled. His mate was being carried off along with his four newborn kits. "Aren't you going to help them?" He asked to the three newcomers "Why would we?" Jet asked "after all is your current!" Without hesitation, he leaped to the river below. He felt his body being dragged by the blood, till everything turned dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Scourge awoke, tears running _through his cheeks. He instantly shook off the tears. If they saw him like that, he would lose respect. He ran off to where his mate slept, and relaxed when he saw her safe. Safe and alive. "Rain" He whispered "Rain, wake up" Finally, the silvery she-cat glanced up "Scourge? What is it?" She responded softly "How are our kits?" He asked. Hearing these words, Rain rolled onto her side, revealing four squirming kits. Two were their mother's coat color, silver-blue. The other two were their father's black coat. "Why? They are okay, but they still need names." She looked softly at her kits "Would you like to give them names?" He looked at her mate and then decided "Yes, This one, the black female kit, will be Midnight" He pointed to a Black she-kit with white paws and chest and green eyes. "This will be Raven" He pointed to a pure black tom-kit with yellow eyes. Then he looked to the two left "This will be Jay" He said to a silver bluish she-kit with blue eyes "And Wind" He said to another silver-blue tom-kit with green eyes and a black stripe running through his spine. "Good names, sweetheart" She said approvingly. _This is your current _Hawk's words rang in his ears _It's your current! _ "Rain, we need to escape." Rain looked stunned, and covered her kits with her tail "What? Why?" Fear showed in her eyes "I can't tell you now…" She unsheathed her claws "But- but tomorrow is the battle for the forest! You can't leave them!" He ignored her and padded out of the den. _I need to search a leader for them, better if it can pretend to be me… _He didn't want to be remembered as a coward.

He saw Bone, he was grabbing a huge rat from the prey pile."You aren't going to eat it all, are you" Red-handed, Bone looked at his leader with shame "Don't worry; I didn't come to talk about that. Do you know a cat, _any_ cat that looks pretty much like me? Physically, of course." Bone hesitated, but then replied "Yes, do you remember the two pathetical cats that came begging for food when you were made leader?" Scourge grinned. _Socks. _"Thanks." Bone nodded his good-bye, and Scourge set off.

It was sunhigh now, and he kept searching for his hated brother. Then a strange scent drifted in his nostrils. _Loner_. After a while he saw it, it was a cream colored tabby, he was hunting a mouse, in _his_ territory. He finally pounced on the cat and held him by his throat. He expected the cat to be scared, but it grinned. "Hey! I'll make you a question and I hope you-" "Aww, look at that little kittypet!" _mousebrain. _He obviously didn't know about him. _Well, I'll teach him!_ He unsheathed his claws, making scratches on the tom's throat "Mrrow!" The tom yowled in alarm, squirming to get free "Are you going to hear me now?" He grinned as the tom nodded "Have you seen a black and white cat? Like me?" He nodded and pointed to a brown twoleg nest. He let the tom go and headed for the twoleg nest.


End file.
